


(un)noticed

by honeydukes (sjnsdipity)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, basically me being soft about a.c.e, lapslock, like a single paragraph about angst, literally no dialogue, me trying to be poetic, not really a plot, please love a.c.e a lot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/honeydukes
Summary: as leader, it's junhee's job to take care of his members. junhee likes to think that as leader, it's also his job to notice things that others wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it.fans don't get to see eyes like melted honey, or the things that the members do for each other. fans don't get to see the cuddling, or the kisses, short or drawn out. choices don't get to see the more intimate portions of their relationships, at all. compared to what they see, they're missing out on a lot. they miss out on donghun and yoochan, and on seyoon and byeongkwan, but junhee doesn't miss out on anything.





	(un)noticed

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi this is my first a.c.e fic and i don't really know how i feel about it?? it's actually a mess but i hope you enjoy it!

as leader, it's junhee's job to take care of his members. it's his job to make sure that byeongkwan leaves the practice room with everyone else instead of continuing until hours later. it's his job to make sure that donghun can keep up with the choreography, and that he doesn't feel like a burden if he can't. it's junhee's responsibility to make sure that seyoon actually speaks during interviews, because he's noticed that he sometimes doesn't even open his mouth at all. he knows that yoochan thinks sometimes that his skill level doesn't match with everyone else's, so junhee makes sure that he doesn't feel that way.

junhee likes to think that as leader, it's also his job to notice things that others wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it. things like hands pressed on knees and shoulders, or eyes lingering on skin, or smiles that could never be removed. some of the fans see these things on camera, but they never see what goes on behind the scenes, and in their dorms.

ever since they met, donghun and yoochan had been as close as two people could be. fans knew that, and they pointed it out in videos, but they always focused on  _skin._ they never focused on the way donghun gets absolutely lost in yoochan's voice, or the way yoochan's eyes lingered on the older while they were singing. people never pay attention to how the two look at each other during a duet, or even when they're just sitting together.

donghun's eyes are always so much softer when he's looking at yoochan. the way donghun looks at yoochan is like sweater paws and warm cuddles on cold mornings. donghun is so in love with the ball of sunshine that is their maknae, so in love with his personality and his smile, he couldn't hide it even if he tried.

yoochan is no better, though. donghun is everything and more to him. donghun is home, and gentle touches when yoochan faces the burdens on his shoulders. he's the first person yoochan turns to if he's feeling insecure, the first person he'll talk to his problems about. next to donghun, yoochan shines brighter, if that's even  _possible._

but if yoochan is the sun, then donghun is the moon. donghun is mysterious to those who don't know him because he's a little timid, but people soon realize that he orbits around yoochan, and can't help but care for him more than anything else in the world. their relationship is singing each other to sleep at night, arms wrapped around waists even in front of cameras, and gentle hands fixing wild hair. they're like softly sung duets, and yet powerful voices that are perfect together.

seyoon and byeongkwan are different. it's funny to junhee, actually, how byeongkwan can be so open about how he feels, and seyoon decides to stay quiet. they don't rely on words when they're together, unlike yoochan and donghun, they rely on actions. junhee has, multiple times, walked in on something that he  _really_ didn't need to see.

byeongkwan is normally so outspoken and loud, he has such a bright presence, but he isn't afraid to tune it down when it comes to seyoon. he talks so much usually, but if seyoon open his mouth, it means that byeongkwan's is shut. byeongkwan is so ready to listen, so ready to help with anything that involves seyoon. byeongkwan to seyoon is like hot chocolate at three in the morning, half dead roses, and smiles painted on faces because another person put them there.

when he's with byeongkwan and having fun, sometimes seyoon is like a different person. he's even more crazy, he's cuter, just because byeongkwan is with him. he doesn't really pay attention to it at all, and no one bothers pointing it out to him. seyoon doesn't like speaking about his feelings, which is why byeongkwan hasn't gotten an official confession from him yet. seyoon to byeongkwan is long and dainty fingers wrapped around tense shoulders, random food runs at midnight, and straying hands.

byeongkwan and seyoon together are like fearful words whispered in the dead of the night, and loving praises whispered back. they're so hidden, but still so open. they're impossible to miss, and yet they're hard to notice. they're holding hands discreetly, and fingers tapping knees while there's a camera on them. byeongkwan and seyoon are hours upon hours spent in a practice room, pretending to be dancing when all they're doing is having fun.

in the confines of their dorm, none of them are afraid to be touchy with each other. donghun isn't afraid to wind one of his arms around yoochan's waist and pull him down on the couch to watch a movie with him. byeongkwan isn't afraid to tangle his fingers with seyoon's and hold his hand on top of the table while they all eat dinner. junhee has walked in a sleeping couple in his bed a few times, and all he does is smile.

of course, though, junhee knows the downsides of their relationships as well. he's the one that yoochan comes to crying when he realizes over and over again that he won't be able to share his love with the world, simply because of the country that they live in. junhee is the one that donghun looks for after a fight with yoochan, physically and mentally exhausted, like arguing with the younger boy takes all of the energy out of him. he's the one that seyoon turns to when byeongkwan is spending too much time in the practice rooms, not bothering to feed himself, or worry about himself. junhee takes care of byeongkwan when the younger boy is scared to speak to seyoon about  _serious_ issues.

junhee's the leader. he's got hundreds of pictures on his phone, little folders dedicated to the members, and he isn't ashamed of it. there's a photo he has where he'd caught byeongkwan and seyoon off guard during movie night, byeongkwan pressed into seyoon's side like he belonged there (because he does). there's another picture he has, of donghun attempting to cook breakfast with a half asleep yoochan clinging to his back like a little koala. 

junhee is the leader, and he thinks that being so close to the other four, being let in on such intimate parts of their lives and their relationships makes up for the world's weight on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess! this might have been a little bit out of character, because i've never really written for them before, and i don't have a strong grasp on their personalities. despite this, i hope you enjoyed reading my little blurb! if you enjoyed or didn't enjoy, constructive criticism or feedback would be appreciated ♡


End file.
